VIVA ED y AL
by chica rockbell
Summary: SUBIDO CAP 4, Y SE VIENE EL FINAL, arregle lo q estaba mal.Es un fic ELRICEST donde pasan muchas cosas entre ED y AL, que dejan mal parada a NOA.
1. Chapter 1

UN ELRICEST: odio a Noa, viva ED y AL

By chica rockbell

**Nota: Bien, me imagino que por le título ya se dieron cuenta como viene esto y si no les gusta ya pueden retirarse, nadie los obligo a leerlo, así que si lo hicieron tendrían que pensar si lo de ustedes no fue más que simple curiosidad, o sea para que perder tiempo mirando esto si no te gusta?¬¬ por eso no critiquen, nada de FLAMES, porque sino yo pienso exactamente lo mismo de ustedes, ok?; y para los que todavía no lo hayan entendido este fic trata muy mal a NOA y esta dedicado a la pareja ROMÁNTICA de EDWARD y ALPHONSE. Habiendo aclarado todos los puntos a tratar vamos a comenzar.**

**Entre -bla- van mis comentarios, aclaraciones y mis delirios de escritora; entre (bla) las acciones; los pensamientos en cursiva _bla_.**

Ambientado después de la película.

Después de destruir la bomba de uranio, EDWARD, ALPHONSE Y NOA se van a vivir a Munich.

**Primer capitulo: OPERACIÓN SEDUCIENDO A EDWARD**

**AL:** _Muy bien, si quiero hacer volar a Noa del medio va a ser mejor q le demuestre a EDWARD q ella sobra en esta casa, y eso ya se como hacerlo, jeje, no sabe lo q le espera. _-el plan de ARU es simple, planea llamar la atención de su querido nii-san de una manera poco apropiada, le funcionara o todo se desmoronara? Ya lo veremos.-

Primer intento: ARU EN EL BAÑO

(EDWARD esta tomando una ducha muy despreocupadamente cuando escucha la puerta rechiniante del baño).

**ED:** _¿Pero q pasa? _¿Quién esta ahí?

**AL:** (entra ARU completamente desnudo, en ese momento podía notarse q el entrenamiento de los últimos años había rendido frutos en su cuerpo). Soy yo nii-san, creí q no había nadie y pensaba ducharme. _Bien, en cuanto abra la puerta de la ducha y me vea no tendrá otra opción que rendirse a mis pies_. (AL abre lentamente la puerta de la ducha y comienza a ver el desnudo y mojado cuerpo de su nii-san, lo q lo hace tener tal hemorragia nasal q tiene q salir corriendo hay). Al final no sé si provoque algo en él porque fui yo el afectado por mi propio truco. (Lanza un gran suspiro)

Segundo intento: BALBUCEO

(AL otro día EDWARD va a despertar a su nii-san, pero al descubrir que no lo logra llamándolo a la puerta decide entrar en su habitación).

EDWARD: Despierta AL, ya es tarde. (AL no despierta, de pronto se le tira en cima a EDO, abrazándolo y balbuceando algo al oído de ED; al tiempo q el otro descubre q ARU esta completamente desnudo AL...) Acaso sigues dormido...? (Pero ED ya no puede decir más, ya q esta todo babeado y colorado como para hacerlo y sale corriendo).

AL: (Abre los ojos), Diablos, como tenía los ojos cerrados no pude comprobar q cara puso al verme desnudo. ¿Por qué se abra ido tan rápido? Acaso falle de nuevo y ni mis palabras le hicieron efecto?

Tercer intento: CELOS

(Más tarde ese mismo día EDWARD y ALPHONSE están teniendo una conversación, aparentemente banal).

AL: _Bien, parece q no escucho nada de lo q le dije en la mañana, así q intentare otra cosa. _Sabes estuve pensando en declarármele a la persona q me gusta.

ED: (colorado y sobresaltado). ¿Así¿Y... ¿quién es esa persona?

AL: Es NOA.

EDO¿QUÉ¿ Estas seguro de q es ella?

ARU¿ Cómo no voy a saber quién es? Claro q es ella.

ED: eh eh eh eh. (Con cara de tonto).Que tengas suerte.

AL: _¿Por qué no cae en mis trucos? Será q debo rendirme?_

ED: me tengo q ir. (se va de la habitación). ¿Pero q estoy haciendo? _¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar así? Es lo más natural q le guste una mujer y no YO, mejor me dejo de pensar estupideces._

NOA: (pasa por al lado de EDO). Hola EDWARD.

ED: GRR.. GRRR (Cara de ODIO A NOA) -Ahora EDO también es miembro del club "Odio a NOA"-

NOA: EH¿q le pasara?

Segundo capitulo: HABLANDO CON LA VERDAD

**AL:** (toca a la puerta). ¿se puede?

**ED:** eh eh, sí, adelante. (Dijo al mismo tiempo q se peinaba)

**AL:** ¿Te estás peinando¿Puedo ayudarte?

**ED:** ehhh, sí, (contesta muy sonrojado)

**AL:** (ARU se sienta detrás de ED en la cama y comienza a cepillar su cabello). Sabes ED, siempre me gusto tu cabello sedoso, especialmente cuando usabas trenza.

**ED:** je, entonces hazme una trenza, (dijo con la mirada puesta en un punto fijo de la habitación y tratando de disimular su vergüenza)

**AL:** (ahora ARU también estaba rojo y avergonzado)

Continuara... ya escribí todo el fic y en el próximo capítulo hay más, mucha más acción, la cosa se pone medio prohibida para menores, así que si quieren saber lo q pasa no duden en avisarme, porque también voy a revelar lo que lebalbuceo ARU a ED.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: Ante todo, quiero agradecer a todos por sus riview, me ayudo mucho, ya q este es mi primer fic. **

**OKI, como lo prometido es deuda, acá les traje la parte, supongo yo, más entretenida hasta el momento publicada.**

**Chau, hasta la próxima. **

**Entre -bla- van mis comentarios, aclaraciones y mis delirios de escritora; entre bla las acciones; los pensamientos en cursiva _bla_.**

ED: (Mirando para otro lado) ehhhh, tengo algo de sueño, por q no vamos a dormir mejor?

ARU: (Decepcionado) Está bien, si es lo q queres... yo...(se levanta de la cama).

ED: (Detiene a AL amarrándolo por le brazo). Hoy dijiste algo entre sueños, y quiero saber si es verdad... vos dijiste... "siempre quise q estuviésemos así, juntos de esta manera tan especial. **¿Siempre juntos eh ED?**

AL: (Un tanto alterado) Dije eso? Ummm, quien sabe q estaría soñando, je je je. _No, no es momento para flaquear es ahora o nunca. _ED, yo...(pero es interrumpido por EDWARD q coloca su fría mano metálica sobre su boca, haciéndolo estremecer).

ED: (Lo mira detenidamente a los ojos, como si esperase encontrar en ellos la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo). Sí, yo también siento lo mismo, pero siempre dude de tu correspondencia, no sabía si lo q sentías llegaba al punto q yo realmente deseaba, además con lo q dijiste hoy de NOA, mi duda se intensifico.

AL: Lo dije para ver si podía provocar celos en vos, y parece q lo logré. (Pone una sonrisita picarona).

ED: Sï, jeje, realmente me preocupaste. AL, podes quedarte esta noche a dormir conmigo?-eh, q se creyeron-, sólo a dormir, no tiene porq pasar nada; es q quiero sentirte cerca de mí y...

AL: Esta bien, no tenes necesidad de explicar nada, lo haré. (Ambos se acurrucan juntos en la cama, ED colocando su cabeza en el pecho de ARU y "parecen" dormir; el reloj hace tic-tac y se hacen las 23, las 01, hasta q...

ED: _Pero q pasa?_ (siente como una mano extraña se coloca sobre su espalda y va bajando lentamente hasta abajo).

Tercer capitulo: LOCURA DESENFRENADA

ED: (Se levanta de pronto). ARU... vos...?

**AL:** Edward, ya no lo soporto, tengo q hacerlo, mi amor por vos es tan inmenso q las palabras, las simples palabras no lo pueden expresar, necesito más de vos q tu simple confirmación , q tu simple correspondencia a mis sentimientos. (se le abalanza encima a ED ).

**ED:** ARU! Espera, esto va muy rápido, ni siquiera hemos meditado los riesgos de ...(ARU lo interrumpe con un beso en la boca q logra sonrojarlo de pies a cabeza y de pies a cabeza le produce unas sensaciones extrañas, desconocidas para él ; ARU al mismo tiempo comienza a sacarle el saco y desabrocharle la camisa, parece agitado y tiene la mirada perdida, esta totalmente frenético). PERO ED grita y dice: vasta AL, tienes q tratarme con mas cuidado, o sino esto no funcionara, AL AL! A caso me estas escuchando?

**AL:** eh? Q?

EDO: q me trates con mas cuidado.

**AL:** ehhh, sí, esta bien. (ARU comienza a desabrocharle los botones de a poco, pero cada vez se apresura más, mientras besa cada rincón del cuerpo de ED q va quedando al descubierto para q AL haga lo q quiera con él, porq después de todo ED esta demasiado nervioso para actuar y se deja llevar por la excitación q le producen esas manos extrañas en su cuerpo; ARU comienza a desvestirse, lo q pone aun mas nervioso a ED).

**EDO:** ya no lo soporto.

**ARU:** EH! (Y EDO comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones a ARU al mismo tiempo q este a él; después tantos besos, caricias y sobre todos lenguas sobre las pieles desnudas, el momento más importante había llegado. AL mete su mano dentro de los pantalones de ED, produciendo un gemido en él, gritaba cada vez más y más fuerte, el placer era tanto q apretó el brazo de AL tanto q lo lastimo, este se detuvo y termino de sacarle los pantalones a ED).

**ED:** POR FAVOR NO TE DETENGAS! (luego muerde el labio de AL y entrelaza su lengua con la suya, produciendo una vista casi hipnótica; al mismo tiempo q AL se quita sus pantalones. Pero ahora le llego el turno a ED de actuar).

**ARU:** Por favor se bueno conmigo nii-san. (De pronto se pudo ver a ARU de antes, el q no estaba tan desesperado por los deseos carnales y todo por el miedo de lo q estaba a punto de suceder, ya q era su primera vez; EDWARD noto eso y le dio un beso en la mejilla prometiendo q todo estaría bien).

**EDO:** AL, siempre te cuidare...( y se monto sobre ARU, lo abrazo desde arriba, de pronto estuvo dentro de él y cada vez con más intensidad y más rápido)

**AL:** (Q PLACER LO INVADIA, nunca había sentido nada parecido, especialmente cuando el clímax del acto sexual llego ya no pudo más, esto era demasiado fuerte para él , una vez acabado todo, ambos terminaron con sus cuerpos desnudos uno sobre el otro, ya q ninguno tenia mas fuerzas para movilizarse y la traspiración los recorría por todos los rincones, por eso ALPHONSE lamió la boca de EDWARD y luego relamió la suya mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos lujuriosos y sedientos de más, mucho más; ahora ya estaba en cima de él y podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras hacia su trabajo, esta vez el q disfrutaba plenamente era EDO y eso lo hacia sentir, en cada pared de la casa resonaban sus gritos de satisfacción).

**EDO:** Puedes estar seguro de q después de esto jamás te dejare ir. **¿Siempre juntos eh AL?**

**AL:** Claro, como siempre.

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA: Bien, en la próxima van a ver el verdadero odio a NOA, en todas sus manifestaciones y al rojo vivo y por supuesto más ELRICEST. Y ellos no hicieron lo de la canción de L'arcenciel de la película, no dejaron ir algo q nunca tuvieron, jeje.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeje escribí un par de cosas pero el ff me las recorto así que sólo les dire que lo siento si hay cosas que no aparecen, pero creo que esta todo en orden. Espero que entiendan todo. **

**Y para ustedes que no publican la continuación de sus fic, haganlo ya, que yo no me aguanto la espera, jaja. XDDD **

**Perdón por no publicar antes pero se me había muerto la pc y además el tema de que empece la escuela me retraso. **

**Cuarto capítulo: Más y más sentimientos de desencuentro**

A la mañana siguiente, después de todo el amor que ED y AL se habían profesado…

**Al: **Mmm… me parece que sería justo que le dijeras a Noa que se valla hoy…

**ED:** En realidad lo estuve pensando…y ya que se que no es una amenaza para nuestra relación, no veo por que tenga que irse.

**Al:** G_rgr, pero esa mujer no me cae bien, a caso no lo entiendes nii-san?_

**ED:**Bien¿vamos a desayunar?

**AL:** Sí nii-san, dice resignado. _De todas maneras le demostrare la amenaza q puede resultar Noa para nuestra relación, jeje._

Abajo…en la cocina…donde los tres desayunan.

**Noa:** Ayer escuche unos gritos muy extraños, creo q tal vez estaba soñando.

**Ed:** Yo no escuche nada y de seguro Al tampoco (al decir esto Al le dirigió una mirada de enojo y decepción).

**Al: **Mmm... Sí yo tampoco escuche nada (respondió con amargura).

En la tarde Al y Noa vuelven de la calle.

**Ed:** Al, dónde estabas? (dice muy irritado).

**Al:** Eh-h-h-h, es q Noa sale sola todas las tardes a hacer las compras y no lo creí justo, así q la acompañe (-).

**Ed:** Esta bien (lo mira de forma suspicaz), _no te preocupes querido hermanito, ya comprobare si dices la verdad._

En al tarde siguiente Al sale con Noa y Ed los sigue -obvio-.

**Al:** Sabes Noa, siempre quise q supieras cuanto me gustas…

**Ed:** (_0.o)… ¿Qué es lo q estás diciendo Al!_

**Noa:** (Sonrojada) ¿En serio…? Yo siempre estuve interesada en Ed, pero la verdad vos también me gustas mucho.

**Al:** Que bien (la mira con aparente felicidad).

**Ed:**_Pero q es todo esto!_

**Al:** Lo cierto es q lo mío va más allá del gustar, YO TE AMO NOA! (Lo dice gritando).

**Ed:**_YO TE AMO NOA!_ (Las palabras de su Aru resonaban en su cabeza y se sintió desfallecer, pues parecían espadas en su corazón).

Más tarde, cuando todos volvieron a la casa, aunq primero volvió Ed y se puso a meditar en su habitación.

**Ed:**_¿Qué es todo eso de que se van a casar? Yo los escuches bien, hablaban de planes de casamiento. _(Decía al mismo tiempo q se mordía un dedo en señal de desesperación y escuchaba como se abría la puerta).

**Al:** Hey Ed, no vas a bajar a cenar? Noa y yo tenemos algo importante q contarte.

**Ed:** Pero q decís? (Indignado) Y los escuche esta tarde hablar de casamiento...pero…cómo pudiste? Después de lo q pasamos juntos- A esta altura Ed estaba a punto de explotar como un volcán-.

Al¿Qué cosas pasamos? No sé de que me hablas (pone cara de confusión).

**Ed:** Hablo de esto (acorrala a Al contra la pared y comienza a besarlo de manera desenfrenada…lo aprieta más para sí y poco a poco comienza a meter la mano por debajo de la camisa de Al, acariciando cada centímetro de su espalda, cada lugar q podía haber dejado sin explorar antes, hasta q baja y se mete en sus pantalones, apretándole los glúteos con ferviente deseo), yo creía q esto te gustaba, pero decís q ya te olvidaste…así q supongo q …

Al: (Trata de contener un grito de placer y se separa empujando a Ed). Sí, nii-san, me olvide, no sé de q hablas, pero preferiría q dejaras de hacer este tipo de cosas.

**Ed:** Ehhh—pero parecías disfrutarlo.

**Al: **¿"Disfrutar" qué? (Muy sonrojado e irritado, se va y cierra la puerta de un golpe).

**Ed:**_Bien, es obvio q estas jugando a algo, así q yo le entro al juego_ (dice al mismo tiempo q se apoya en la puerta y comienza a caer) _¿En q estas pensando Al¿Por q me haces esto?_

**Al:** (Apoyado en la puerta pero del lado de afuera, suspira).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasan pero Al sigue sin responder a las preguntas de Ed.

**Quinto capítulo: Pero… ¿Qué sucede?**

Ed estaba en la cama durmiendo.

**Ed: **Mmmm…(Siente como un cuerpo se posiciona sobre él) _¿Acaso estoy soñando? _(trata de abrir sus ojos para darse cuenta de que los tiene vendados, intenta hablar pero una mano tapa rápidamente su boca y no se lo permite, quiere levantarse, pero es inútil, esta aferrado de pies y manos a la cama. Una voz le dice que se mueve demasiado, y que así no podrá mostrarle su sorpresa, "quédate quieto" le dice al oído, "se mi juguete, onegai" "¿Es que me vas a rechazar, espero que no, me enojaría mucho, mmm… seguro si pudieras no me dejarías hacerte esto", la misteriosa voz termina de hablar sólo para reírse y amordazarlo; después de eso comienza a desprender la camisa de ED, y viendo su pecho descubierto sólo para comenzar a pasar su dedo lenta y delicadamente, luego más rápido y con la boca lamerlo suavemente "es delicioso, lo más delicioso que he probado" empieza a morderlo, tirando de la piel, todo esto produce que ED sienta placer/dolor, todo junto, que éxtasis le producía, pero ¿por qué el dueño de esa voz le hacia todo eso? Ese era su gran dilema, porque por alguna razón, no podía identificar a la persona, sin embargo sentía que ese alguien podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, aunque el no conocer al autor de esos actos no lo dejaba tranquilo, así que intenta soltarse y escapar).

**Al:** ¡BASTAAAAAA!

**CONTINUARA**

De verdad lamento haberlo dejando acá, pero fue necesario para que el fic cumpliese con mis propósitos-muajajaa- pero por eso esta vez publicare más rápido la continuación.

Este -cof cof- continuando con lo que quería decir, quiero agradecer a todos por sus riview y a la persona que me hizo alertar que tenía que actualizar, jeje se que hace tiempo que no lo hacia.

Bien, y dejen riview, lo mejor es abrir el correo y ver sus comentarios, me gusta todo, hasta la critica, mientras sea constructiva, porque me ayuda a mejorar, así que no sean perezosos y escríbanme, así pueden contestarme si les gustaría que publicara mi otro fic ELRICEST que tengo por ahí (se sorprenderán)-muajaja-.

Bien, en el próximo cap voy a comenzar a contestar los review, y eso creo que es todo lo que queria decirles. Así que hasta la próxima y nos leemos o algo.

Saludos…a no sé, a alguien XDDD.


	4. Y después de todo, la verdad

Al, le quita la venda de los ojos y saca la mano de la boca de Ed.

-Mira Al...yo no sé con que tipo de pretensiones viniste hasta acá (acaso eso no es obvio?) pero estoy cansado de tus juegos...no podes estar aquí si antes le dijiste "te amo" a Noa y además de esa forma.

-Se pudo ver una sonrisa triunfante en la cara de Al.

-Ah, con que es así, eh, valió la pena todo esto entonces.-Realmente sorprendido.

-EH? Qué fue lo que valió la pena? de qué hablas?.

-Ed, la verdad es que me gusto mucho lo nuestro de la otra noche, pero ciertamente, después de haber probado el sabor de ser yo quién te poseyera no pude evitar querer que fuese así todo el tiempo, para siempre, desde aquí en más ser para toda la eternidad yo quien te abrazase de esa manera y te invitase a ser uno conmigo, parte de mí.

-Con una cara que describía algo de temor y desesperación. Espera, Al, no querrá decir q vos, vos a mí, para siempre, vas a querer qu..

- Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una lengua ajena que invadía su boca lamiendo la suya con total pasión y desenfreno.- Luego, se ve a Al incorporándose y cerrando la puerta con llave, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa sádica y llena de algo q le dio un escalofrío a Ed. No, espera Al, qué es lo que planeas hacer, mira que al lado esta Noa y...

-Exacto!

-Contesto con una gran satisfacción-Ahora voy a poder demostrarte cuanto y como te quiero, así de terminaras con tus absurdos y tontos celos de una buena vez.

-No, va a ser mejor que te marches,-dijo tratando de incorporándose cuando recordó ESO (o sí, ESO!) -Al, desátame, desátame ahora mismo.

-Y dime niisan, por qué crees que voy a hacer algo tan ridículo, ya sabes lo que quiero y espero, o no? vamos, a pesar de todo me conoces bastante bien, podes tener una idea de cuáles son mis más profundos deseos insatisfechos, y digo insatisfechos, porque a pesar de haberme sumido en placer la otra noche, no fue suficiente, (a esta altura deben pensar que tanto Al como yo sufrimos de múltiples personalidades xD)

-Dice esto y rápidamente comienza a lamer el miembro de Ed, haciéndolo llenarse de placer, los gemidos ya no pueden ser contenidos. Perdón niisan, pero esto es necesario, -Eh?- y Al ata (sí) el miembro de Ed,-pero no puedo dejar que te vengas...

-se le arrima al oido y murmura-aún, claro...ten paciencia.

-Se ríe burlonamente (por favor, ni yo conocía a este Alphonse).

-Ed, con lágrimas de placer y dolor en los ojos (todo un uke).

-Por favor. Por favor, haré lo que quieras después, pero permite, permite-gemido-ah, por favor.

-Lo mira y se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta,-así que lo que quiera, eh, muy bien, porque de verdad hay algo que quiero que hagas.

-Le lame otra vez el miembro y acaba por desatarlo,-gime más fuerte, y tal vez acabe por desatarte por completo, quién sabe!. –Así, en esa situación en la que se encontraban, tan comprometida, una figura se acercaba para observar esa escena que compartían los hermanos,-pero que es esto? Al, qué le haces a Edward? Déjalo, ya mismo (sí, claro)

-En ese mismo momento, Ed, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de nuestro "querida Noa" se viene con una satisfacción incontenible que podía traducirse en sus gritos de placer y en sus…-más, quiero más.

-En ese momento Alphonse se voltio para mirar a Noa, y relamerse los labios, llenos de los líquidos de su hermano y mirarla triunfantemente.

–Queres ver que más puedo hacer con este precioso chico? Porque aún si no lo quieres te lo demostrare, te demostrare que él sólo me pertenece a mí, y nadie más, crees que no sé que trataste de acercártele como más que una amiga?

-Así, Ed, abrió grande sus ojos, muy sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar, y se lleno de júbilo al recordar las palabras "…él sólo me pertenece a mí…" olvidando la situación y el hecho de que el otro Elric no pretendía para nada, parar su demostración habiendo comenzado recién (xD).

- Conozco todo sobre tu plan de arrebatármelo, TODO, creías que si estabas conmigo él sería tuyo, aunque sea de una manera no legítima, porque pensaste que envidiaba mi situación contigo, sí, mi Nissan lo hacia, pero era porque él me deseaba a mi a su lado y odiaba tu molesta presencia a mi lado; aún así fue increíble como te creíste todas esas palabras y cómo yo pude decirlas.

-Pero fue interrumpido por una risa desafiante.

–No me las creí, pero tampoco había otra manera, lograría que fuera mío, porque él se me acercaría aunque sea sólo para no dejar que fueras mío, hubiera sido una manipulación perfecta de sus estúpidos celos.

Notas: Listo, se que soy una baka, pero fue un ataque de inspiración y considerando que estaba algo apurada (como ahora y siempre xD) lo publique y no me mire, prometo que no volverá suceder )

Incluso arregle faltas ortográficas :P

Y sí, es cierto que pocas veces se ha visto un fic donde Al sea seme, pero porque ya me aburría eso y quise dar vuelta un poco las cosas y hacerlas más "extrañas", digamos, fue que se me ocurrió este cap, igual que mi otra historia que nació de un momento de aburrimiento, a decir verdad.

Si tengo tiempo en este momento, escribo el otro cap ahora, sino, tendrán que esperar sólo un poco más :)


End file.
